1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, a control program, and name mapping information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various software data (hereinafter will be referred to as content), such as audio data such as music, image data such as movies, game programs, and various kinds of application programs, can be stored, as digital data, on recording media, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (trademark) with which a blue laser is used, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), an MD (Mini Disc), or a CD (Compact Disc). In particular, a Blu-ray disc (hereinafter will be referred to as a BD) with which a blue laser is used is a disc capable of recording data at a high density and can record video content of a large size as high-image-quality data.
There are two types of these various information recording media. One type is a ROM-type medium on which data is recorded in advance and writing of new data is not permitted, and the other type is a data writable medium. It becomes possible for a user, by using a data writable information recording medium, to, for example, receive a digital data broadcast, write received content onto an information recording medium, and play it back.
However, copyright, distribution rights, and the like of most of content, such as broadcast content, music data, and image data, are generally owned by a creator or a seller thereof. Therefore, for distributing this content, in general, such a structure is adopted that a fixed-use limitation is imposed, that is, only an authorized user is permitted to use the content so that it is difficult to perform copying without permission.
According to a digital recording apparatus and a recording medium, for example, recording and playback can be repeatedly performed without deteriorating the quality of images and audio. Distribution of illegally copied content via the Internet, distribution of so-called pirated discs in which content is copied onto a CD-R or the like, and use of copied content in which the content is stored in a hard disk of a PC or the like cause a problem of the infringement of copyright.
A large-capacity recording medium, such as a DVD or a recording medium using a blue laser whose development has progressed in recent years, can record, on one medium, a large amount of data for, for example, one to several movies, as digital information. As described above, as it has become possible to record video information or the like as digital information, it has become increasingly important to prevent illegal copying and protect copyright holders. Nowadays, in order to prevent such illegal copying of digital data, various technologies have been implemented for digital recording apparatuses and recording media.
For example, if an optical disc, on which content such as a movie is recorded, is purchased, a peripheral device for an optical disc may be used to copy the content n times or a fee may be collected each time a copy is made. As a result of the above, it becomes possible to prevent illegal distribution of content. Also, if a packaged medium on which content is recorded is purchased once, it becomes possible to provide a user with the right to freely view this content to a certain degree by using a device other than a recording and playback device.
When old generated data that is obtained in a late manner from stored information on an information recording medium is to be recorded on a hard disk or the like, a unit key serving as an old generated data encryption key is made to be bind data with key information obtained from an information processing apparatus or with identification information obtained from an information recording medium, is encrypted, and is recorded. As a consequence, when the old generated data is to be used, use of a bind release process becomes necessary. Thus, in the case of device bind, it is necessary that the device be the same device that performed the recording. In the case of disc bind, it is necessary that the same disc used during old generated data recording be loaded. In the case of package bind, use of a disc of the same package ID as the used disc during old generated data recording becomes necessary. Therefore, it is possible to realize use limitation of old generated data in various forms.
As a framework regarding copyright protection of video packaged software recorded on a recording medium, such as an optical disc, AACS (Advanced Access Content System) exists. AACS includes an agreement regarding functions of Managed Copy capable of permitting content recorded on a packaged medium such as an optical disc to be copied to another medium, such as an HDD of a home media server and another loaded optical disc only when a predetermined authentication process is performed and permitting stream distribution to be performed to another connected device via a network.
In order to use the Managed Copy function, it is necessary for the user to be authenticated by a predetermined method from a server that is managed by the distribution source of content.
Here, for the BDs, discs of rewritable (RE) type, recordable (R) type of one-time recording, and read only memory (ROM) type have been standardized.
A BD-ROM has a profile of BD-Live. A player therefor has an execution environment of Java called BD-J, a network connection function via Java, and a virtual file system (VFS) capable of updating the content of a disc in a virtual manner. By controlling these using a program written in BD-J supplied via a disc or supplied via a network, the following can be performed:                New AV content may be added        AV content on a disc may be changed        Navigation may be changed        
Here, BD-J (Blu-ray Disc Java) is a platform for interactive content in BD video, which has been developed by the Blu-ray Disc Association. With BD-J, it is possible to download an up-to-date preview through network access, show a video of a filming location, and access a picture-in-picture function and a local storage. A BD player that supports video content is obliged to support BD-J. However, players released during an initial period do not support some functions, such as Internet access, storage access, and picture-in-picture. These functions (from which Internet access is excluded) are called “Bonus View”, and functions in which Internet access is included are called “BD-Live”. BD-Live is a specification included in BD player profile 2.0, to which a function of downloading additional content from the Internet and an interactive function for games are added.